Irina Vasiliev
Irina Konstantinovna Vasiliev is a minor character in Killing Eve. Significance in series "Sorry Baby" Konstantin arrives at Villanelle's Paris apartment to find it decorated for his birthday, however, it is not his birthday and he won't tell her when it really is. He opens a present and Villanelle reveals she knows he has a daughter and has gotten her a stuffed animal. "I Don't Want to Be Free" Konstantin arrives at his home to hear his daughter calling for him. He enters her room and finds Villanelle with a tape recorder in her hand. She points a gun at his head. Villanelle has Konstantin's wife and daughter stashed somewhere. They fight and Konstantin escapes, making it to his boathouse and taking off in a boat as Villanelle threatens to skin his family alive. "God, I'm Tired" Villanelle walks down a road with Konstantin's daughter, Irina, who won't stop talking. Villanelle pulls a gun on her and tells her to shut up. They get into a shouting match and Irina says she will stop shouting for food. A car is coming down the road and Villanelle has Irina stick out her thumb so they can get a ride. Villanelle and Irina sit on a bench, eating. Villanelle asks how her English is so good and Irina recites, "language is information and information is everything," a quote Villanelle knows as well. Irina also speaks Spanish, German, and Mandarin. Anna's phone rings just as her doorbell buzzes and she opens the door to Irina. Irina pushes her way inside while Villanelle stands out of sight in the hallway, pointing a gun. While Anna is distracted with Irina, Villanelle sneaks into Anna's apartment. Anna suggest calling the police to help Irina get home and Irina agrees, much to Villanelle's annoyance. Villanelle enters Anna's bedroom and looks for the coat she sent, finding it under the bed. She pulls it out and checks the lining, retrieving a note from Eve that reads, "Sorry Baby X." Anna discovers Villanelle in her bedroom and Villanelle pulls the gun on Anna, demanding to know where Eve is. Anna wants to tend to Villanelle's wounds before giving Villanelle Eve's number. Anna is busy gathering supplies to treat Villanelle's wounds. Villanelle notices how Anna has not changed the apartment at all since Villanelle killed her husband, Max. Villanelle reveals to Irina that she and Anna had sex. Anna turns around, brandishing a gun. Villanelle scoffs at Anna being able to shoot her and points her own gun at Anna. Anna turns the gun under her chin and shoots herself so Villanelle cannot kill her. Villanelle commands Irina to get Anna's phone and find some money. Villanelle and Irina sit under a colonnade. Irina has decided that Villanelle is a good person because she is sad. Villanelle sends her off to steal from a woman seated at a table. Villanelle and Irina are already at Cafe Radozhny when Konstantin and Eve arrive. Irina runs toward her father but Villanelle stops her and takes her hostage, threatening the other patrons in the restaurant if they move. Eve pulls the gun from the glove box on Villanelle. Konstantin offers to go with Villanelle while Eve offers up the cash and passport for Irina. Villanelle calls Eve's bluff because she will not hurt anyone with the gun. Eve sets her gun down. Villanelle, Irina, and Konstantin all tell Eve to throw the passport and money, which Eve does, but the toss falls short. Villanelle has one of the diners bring it the rest of the way to her. Villanelle tells Konstantin that she has to do her job and shoots him in the stomach. Irina jabs Villanelle and manages to get away while Eve picks up her gun and aims it at Villanelle, calling her, "Oksana." Eve asks her to come with her, just the two of them. Villanelle backs away and flees. Quotes Notes and trivia References Category:Characters Category:Living characters